


I know baby (you spent)

by palateens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eggpreg, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Porn with Feelings, Sea Monsters, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: In which Dex is a sea monster and Kent is his ever loyal mate.





	I know baby (you spent)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advanced to my subscribers, I'm just gonna de-anon some things that I've been meaning to for a while.

In the twenty third year of his life, William Poindexter has been land locked for all of four years. Even while visiting his family at their coastal home in Maine, he’s relegated himself to staying in the above land portion of the house. His parents warned him of the health detriments to not allowing his body to relax back into its natural shape. Truth be told, he’s been feeling the effects of staying landlocked harshly as of late.

He’s taken to drinking water at all hours of the day. His body seeks out moisture by unfurling the fake skin on his back to allow him to breathe. His body has made it increasingly difficult to keep its human form whenever he showers, and his dick has taken to peeking out of its human casing at every possible opportunity. Dex knows all signs point to an impending mating season, his very first, in fact.

He feels his stomach churning at odds hours of the night. His diet, which usually passes for well balanced by human standards, has deteriorated into raw fish at all hours of the day. When he can’t sleep, he sneaks into the pool to let himself unfurl and feel the cold water rush against his entrance. All of this should be normal for Dex. It should be a warning for him to return to the waters of his birth in search of a mate.

That would normally be the case, if it weren’t for one small detail.

He already has a mate. A very high profile, human mate.

“Dex!” Kent shouts from the kitchen one morning in early June. “Rise and Shine, get your ass out of bed!”

Dex, for his part, is just climbing out of the pool after a long night. He would’ve gone to sleep by now, but his body was so desperate for pleasure that he spent a few hours backed up to one of the jacuzzi jets as it massages his folds.

He grumbles as he reaches for his half soaked boxers, not bothering to dry off as he desperately needs the moisture. It doesn’t help that he’s a sea monster living in Nevada. That was on him for falling in love with a human firmly set on living in the desert.

He trudged into the house, dragging his feet as he prepares himself for another long day in a dry office as he codes for a restaurant management startup that wouldn’t know a hard drive from a solid state drive. Kent stops him before he can get too far into the house, offering him a plate of frozen tilapia and a kiss before pushing him back outside.  
Dex smirks. “Alright, what did you break?”  
“Fuck off,” Kent says. “I know you had a rough night. That you wouldn’t let me help—“  
“I told you, it’s no big deal,” he says.  
Kent snorts. “Right, and the chlorine wasn’t drying you out before we changed the pool.”

“I—“ Dex stops himself, sighing. “It’s been a long week.”  
“So don’t go into work.”  
“I have to?” he says with a curious glare. “That’s how jobs work.”  
“Call in sick,” Kent says. “It’s not like we need the money.”  
“I know but—“  
“I swear to holy fucking hell, if you give me another ‘I’m a sixth generation fisherman’ story I will cut off one of your arms and make it into sushi.”

Dex snaps his mouth shut. “Noted.”  
Kent preens, kissing Dex’s shoulder. “C’mon, if you’re sick or whatever let me take care of you.”  
Dex runs a hand through his hair. “It’s not that simple.”  
Kent puts the plate of fish on top of one of the lawn chairs. He crosses his arms. “Explain.”

Dex mutters his answer under his breath. Kent steps closer.  
"What was that?"  
Dex mumbles again. Kent glares. It's the steely sort of look he only dishes out when someone he loves is hurting. Usually Dex is watching him give it to someone else, not receiving it. It's unnerving. He takes a deep breath, relenting.  
"I'm getting ready to mate."  
Kent wrinkles his nose. "Thought we already did that. Your parents made a big deal that we went to Lake Michigan instead of the east coast."

"It's not marriage mating," Dex says with a sigh. "It's...the other kind of mating."

Kent stares at him incredulously for a moment before gasping softly. " _That_ kind of mating."  
Dex blushes. "Yeah."  
Kent takes a step back. "So what do you want?”  
“What?”  
“Like...we’ve never talked about kids before,” Kent says. “Is that...why you didn’t want to tell me about this?”  
Dex logically knows that even if it weren’t Kent, a rational person would have insecurities about having kids with their partner. However this is Kent; which means Dex knows it took a lot for him to ask questions like this calmly while focusing on Dex.  
He pulls Kent back to him, so they’re bare chest and touching. He always reminds Kent that skin to skin is the most intimate thing a sea monster could do with their mate. Their human skin especially, seeing as how vulnerable it is. He kisses Kent’s forehead softly.

“It’s not if I want kids,” Dex admits. “Of course I want them with you.”  
Kent shakes his head. At least he isn't deflecting with humor, Dex thinks.  
"It's just...we don't have babies the normal way."  
Kent hums. "You're not exactly a mammal? So makes sense."

Dex squeezes him tighter. "You'd have to carry them...for a while."

"How long is a while?" Kent asks skeptically.

Dex scratches the back of his neck. "A year? Maybe?"  
"Holy fuck, you don't know?"  
"It depends," he says.  
"On what?!"  
Dex groans. "See this is why--"  
"Nope, zip it," Kent says. "I just want to know a fucking timeline here. You don't get to say I told you so because I'm not backing off."  
"You could if you wanted to," Dex whispers.  
Kent's face softens. His shoulders sag, and he reaches out to trace Dex's cheek.  
"Hey," Kent says quietly. "You can't get rid of me, alright? It's a two way street."

Dex nods, swallowing thickly as he blinks away something in his eye. People like him don't tend to find human mates who want them once they know the truth. People like him tend to stay in the ocean for fear of meeting someone who wants to take advantage of them. People like him don't find someone like Kent who's in it for the long haul and loves their mate as much as their mate loves them.

Kent rubs his back for a while as he holds Dex close. Eventually, he backs away to get a good long look at Dex.  
"Now, are you gonna tell me how long I'm gonna be knocked up or should I call your mom for a real answer?"  
Dex laughs. "It depends on the eggs, I guess. It's a large batch and the duds pop out before the fertilized ones so there's space for them to grow."  
Kent nods after a few seconds. "Ok let's do it."  
Dex rolls his eyes as he pops a dish into his mouth. "We're not doing it yet."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not ready--" Dex stops talking, clutching at his middle.

Dex feels his stomach cramp. It doesn't hurt, rather it fills him with immense calm and arousal. Kent reaches for him, but he nudges him away, walking toward the pool.

"You can get in, but there's no going back once it starts," he warns.

He jumps into the pool without looking back, quickly tucking his human skin inside of himself as his tentacles become hypersensitive. He takes a moment to steady himself in the water, allowing the cold water to seep into his lungs. The second Kent jumps into the pool, Dex feels a shift in himself. It isn't predatory but it's single minded, focused.

He feels Kent swimming up to him, wrapping his legs around his most sensitive limbs. Dex shivers, feeling his real dick jutting out from his lower half. Kent is already in position, straight enough so Dex can keep his head above water, but pliant enough to work open.

Dex slinks one of his tentacles into Kent, rubbing gently against his prostate as he stretches wider. Kent moans with each brush. Fortunately for him, mating means Dex is secreting at twice the rate of normal sex. So every thrust brings Kent more pleasure inducing slime. Dex feels his cock throb, squirming as he works his way gently around Kent's abdominal cavity.  He let's instinct take over, thrusting his dick in next to his tentacle, pushing Kent's hole to the limit.

He hears Kent whine. A few of his other tentacles pet Kent gently, giving him affirming strokes around his bulging belly to let him know how well he's doing. Dex huffs, feeling the first of his eggs moving through his gut.

He thrusts faster, slowly retracting his tentacle to make room for the eggs. His dick widens at the base, throwing his nerves into a spiral of ecstasy. He can't come yet, though. Not until it reaches the tip. Kent is murmuring obscenities as the egg moves to his entrance. Dex closes his eyes, shuddering as Kent's prostate squeezes him and the egg. It's a blinding moment of intensity. But the  egg pops in so easily. Kent screams as he orgasms. Dex slips a tentacle into his mouth, letting him suck more slime to calm himself. Kent makes quick work to expertly fuck it with his tongue.

Kent uses all his residual strength to give Dex's tentacle some much needed friction. The sensation makes his next egg implant seconds after it enters his dick. Kent sucks the tentacle of every last drop of slime, whimpering for another one as a third egg moves into his abdomen.

Dex happily obliges, letting Kent get his fill of slime. It brings both of them to the edge as the fourth and fifth eggs come down at the same time. Dex thrusts his dick further into Kent, pushing the eggs more to the front and causing his belly to pop, looking six months pregnant. One of his tentacles rubs Kent's belly soothingly, caressing the outline of each egg as the sixth emerges from him. Kent moans, barely lucid as he moves to a vertical position. He starts to fucking himself on Dex.

The seventh egg makes Kent reach for another tentacle.

"If you're gonna make me barefoot and pregnant, might as well do it right," he murmurs before devouring the sensitive gland of that tentacle.

Dex wants to make a chirp about Kent, but even if he could in English, he stills as the largest egg so far expands in him. This one will be the first to be fertilized no matter what. It brushes against his abdominal walls, causing him to give a guttural groan. He stuffs another tentacle in Kent's mouth to ease his mild discomfort. Kent doesn't disappoint. Dex feels Kent suck his tentacles to  the back of his mouth. He's going to deep throat him. Dex has to stop himself from coming at the thought. The way the last egg stretches his dick makes in excruciatingly difficult.

He feels Kent rubbing his neck, signalling for him to let go. Dex concedes, letting one of his tentacles fall further down Kent's throat. Kent relaxes his throat further. It's warm and pliant, just like his hole. One of Kent's hands reaches for the base of Dex's hole, fucking him gently. Kent finds Dex's sensitive spot, stroking it as he fucks himself harder on his dick. Dex throws his head back, screaming as he comes.

His last egg shoots through Kent so quickly, it bumps roughly past the other eggs. Dex shoots come through all of his secretion glands, filling Kent through both ends. He feels Kent's body erupt around him, constricting in perfect jolts that push  them both to orgasm again.

Dex pulls his tentacles out of Kent slowly. He keeps his dick in Kent as he puts his human skin back on. He holds Kent close to his chest.

"How was that?" Dex asks.

"Really fucking good," Kent pants. "But, uh..."

"What?"

"Are they gonna like? Fall out if you take your dick away?" Kent asks with a blush.

Dex laughs. "No."

"Cool," Kent says. "I could use a nap, and like three pounds of fish. Is that....normal?"

Dex kisses him. "Yeah."

Kent smiles, tired and thoroughly fucked. But happy.

That's all that matters.


End file.
